Electric fishing reels in which the reel is controlled by a remote control are known. For example, such electric fishing reels having a radio link between the reel and a remote control are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 7-87864, 2001-161235, 2004-65071, and 2005-218354, the disclosures of each being incorporated herein by reference.
Wirelessly remote operating an electric fishing reel is especially advantageous when a fisherman goes fishing alone. In a professional fishing operation, a fisherman must do everything, including operating a reel, steering a fishing boat, and watching a fish finder. The use of a remote controllable reel allows the fisherman to focus on fishing while performing other operations.
The advantage of a radio remote control operation is more apparent when multiple reels are used simultaneously. For example, the aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-65071 discloses the technique in which a single remote control operates multiple reels.
The aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-218354 discloses a technique in which a remote control terminal displays a variety of information on a real-time basis, including an operational status of a reel and a warning to the fisherman, alerting him to anything that could possibly reduce a fish catch. The fisherman may timely learn the operational status of the reel by watching an image displayed on the remote control terminal at hand. If any problem takes place, the fisherman may take appropriate action to control it.
It is known to provide a remote control that displays the status of a reel as necessary by remote controlling an electric fishing reel. In such systems, a specialized remote control is used. Manufacturers of electric fishing reels are obliged to invest capital to build a facility to manufacture the specialized remote control separate from the fishing reel body. If the specialized remote controls are respectively supplied together with the reel bodies, production yield increases, and costs per remote control are decreased. However, a person fishing as a hobby may not necessarily use a remote control. In general selling practice, the specialized remote control is sold separately from the reel body.
The specialized remote control is typically different from reel type to reel type, and from manufacture to manufacturer. Users may be satisfied with the reel body, but may not be satisfied with the user-friendliness of the remote control. This limits the option of the user in the selection of reels.
Cellular phones or a smart phones, currently in widespread use as a mobile communication terminal, commonly are provided with not only a basic communication function but also a Wi-Fi module and/or Bluetooth module. The cellar phone or the smart phone may thus communicate with external devices, such as PC peripheral devices including a personal computer, and external devices including a headphone or a microphone wirelessly by radio communication. In particular, the smart phone or a tablet terminal, each having an OS and programs called “applications” installed thereon, may process data at speeds comparable to that of a personal computer. Recent efforts have been made to develop a system in which even home appliances and automobiles are remote operated using a smart phone.